ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power/Issue One
The first issue of the comic series Power. Transcript Jaime Rains is seen standing outside of the Super Project's base. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flyer which reads "Are You Here To Help?" He puts the flyer in his pocket again and walks into the base, looking at the people walking through the halls, all of them appearing very unique in appearances and powers. He takes the elevator up and tries to enter a room but then notices Lewis Chung sitting to his left and staring at the ground. *'Jaime:' You okay, man? why aren't you in there? *'Lewis:' I was. But... there's a very big spider at my desk and nobody wants to get it... *'Jaime: '''Wait, desks? I thought this was the Super Project's base. *'Lewis: Oh, it is. *'''Jaime: Then why are there desks like it's a school? *'Lewis:' Huh... I never thought about it until just now... maybe it is a school? A student opens up the door. *'Student: '''Yo, Chung, the spider's dead. *'Lewis:' Alright! Lewis gets up and walks into the classroom. Jaime gets in after him. *'Student: So why are ya late? *'''Jaime: Well, I mean, it's a two-hour drive to get to the docks and the boat ride to the actual place is another thirty minutes so I didn't really have much control over the whole thing. *'Student:' You could have used the bus... *'Jaime:' I live in Dallas so even if I did it'd probably still be a pretty long time. *'Student: '''Oh, Texas boy, huh? you know, I got an aunt who lives in Texas. My name's Oliver Fate, what's yours? *'Jaime:' I'm Jaime Rains. *'Oliver:' Nice to meet you. Well, to catch you up, the weird chick staring out the window is Mandy Walker. The guy you just met is Lewis Chung, he's okay but isn't exactly that bright. Dude over there is P.J., less said about him the better. Now that girl is-- *'Jaime: No, no, it's fine, I'll get to know them later. *'Oliver: '''You sure, cause-- *'Jaime: 'I would really prefer if you didn't list off everyone here. I want life as God planned it, a surprise. *'Oliver: I don’t think God planned it to be a surprise... *'Jaime: '''Look, I'll be honest, there's a lot of people here and I don't want to stand here for ten minutes just listening to names. The door swings open and a woman walks in. Jaime and Oliver get into the seats as she sits down at her desk. *'Maggie:' Alright class, good to see you're all here, wouldn't be a good first day if some of you were gone. Now, for those who don't know, I am Maggie White and I run the Super Project. Now, if any of you have questions about us, I am more than willing to answer them. *'Jaime:' I have one. Why are there desks? *'Maggie: There are different levels to the Super Project. The first level you're trainees, AKA students, hence the desks. *'''Jaime: And the other levels? *'Maggie:' The second level you're an advanced trainee, the third level you're a sidekick, and the final level you're a hero and you work for the Super Project. Does anyone have any more questions? *'Lewis:' Do we get to meet Omega Man? *'Maggie: '''You will eventually, yes. Jaime's head picks up and his eyes widen. *'Maggie: Now is that-- *'''Jaime: When will we get to meet him? *'Maggie: '''I don't know everything, Mr. Rains. *'Jaime:' Okay. *'Maggie:' Now. Maggie pushes a button and the roof opens opening. *'Maggie:' We do need to know how well you all can do in a fight so please follow me. The wall begins moving and shifts into a staircase. *'Lewis:' Holy crap! *'Maggie:' I know. They follow her up the stairs, revealing a massive ship parked on the roof of the building. *'Lewis:' Holy crap! *'Maggie:' I know. *'Lewis:' This is sick. *'Girl: It'll get sicker, pal! They follow Maggie into the ship, which closes its doors and takes off when everyone is in. *'Maggie: '''Now, while we're waiting to land, I'll quiz you on some stuff. First off, can anyone tell me what this ship is called? *'Jaime: It's called the Thunder Bird 2.0 and it is a recreation of the original Thunder Bird which was destroyed by the villain Portal Man, who sucked it into space where it was destroyed by the sun. Luckily, no one was aboard and Portal Man was defeated by the heroine Lion Woman shortly after destroying the Thunder Bird. *'Maggie:' That's... wow, you've really done your research. *'Jaime:' It's how I pass the time. *'Maggie:' Huh... well, uh, everyone, get up and show me what you can do. If you want to demonstrate them, the Thunder Bird is full of supplies. *'Lewis:' Oh, I'll go first! Lewis stands up and picks up the chair he was sitting on along with everyone on it. *'Lewis: '''I'm Lewis, and I can do this! Cool, right? *'Girl on Chair #1:' Please put us down. *'Boy on Chair:' If I don't look down I won't get scared! *'Girl on Chair #2:' Damn, he's strong! *'Maggie:' Wonderful. Now you, what's your power? Oliver makes a finger gun and fires an electricity bolt from his pointer finger. *'Maggie:' Impressive. You girl, what can you do? *'Girl:' I can't do it while we're on the ship. *'Maggie:' Alright, then you. *'Jamie:' Me? *'Maggie:' (sarcastically) No the man next to you. Jaime looks around, realizing he is sitting alone. *'Jaime: Oh... well, uh, my power is that I can temporarily transfer my own energy into something else. *'''Olive: What the hell does that mean? *'Jaime:' I, uh... does anyone have a phone that needs charging? A girl hands Jaime her phone and he taps the screen, causing the phone to become instantly charged. He hands it back to her after this. *'Jaime:' And that's what I do. *'Oliver: '...That's it? *'Jamie:' It might work on humans. *'Oliver: '''Yeah, but still... The Thunder Bird lands. *'Maggie:' Oh, it seems that's the end of our flight. I'll see the rest of your powers during the battle. *'Lewis:' Battle? *'Maggie: Yes, in this city there are three different robot types that represent the three levels of danger. A TV screen shows the levels of danger and pictures of the robots. *'Maggie: '''Chimera, Titan, and Dragon. Chimera is the lowest level, Titan is the medium, and Dragon is the highest. *'Girl: Wait, but there's a fourth one up there. *'Maggie:' You don't need to worry about that one. Now get going! They all run out of the ship and scatter. Some group together, others go off on their own. However, Jaime is neither of these, being left behind as he ducks down to dodge a red laser beam. *'Jaime: '''Do these robots actually hurt you?! *'Maggie: Don't worry about it. *'''Jaime: That doesn't answer my question! The robot blasts again and Jaime takes off, screaming in terror. He eventually loses it by running around a corner. He takes a minute to catch his breath only to scream again when he sees someone in front of him. *'Lewis: '''Don't worry, it's me. *'Jaime:' Oh, man, these things are way tougher than I thought they'd be. *'Lewis:' Weren't you all cool and level-headed before? *'Jaime:' I wasn't cool, I was shy and quiet. Shy and quiet people don't do well in fights! A robot bursts through a wall and gets ready to fire only to be stepped on. Jaime and Lewis look up, revealing the girl who they have been seeing quite a bit. *'Lewis:' Hey, aren't you the girl from earlier? *'Carrie: Name's Carrie Quinn! *'''Lewis: Like the horror movie chick? *'Carrie: '''Not everyone named Carrie is like Carrie. *'Lewis:' Oh. *'Jaime:' Did you just say "oh" like that was a surprising thing? *'Lewis: So can you come down to our level? *'Carrie: '''Uh... no. No, I can't. *'Lewis: Why? *'Carrie:' It's a long story. I can't fully control my powers. Turns out it wasn't that long of a story after all *'Lewis:' That was the shortest story I heard. Jaime spots a robot ready to blast Carrie's leg. *'Carrie: '''Oh yeah, well, let's see you-- *'Jaime:' Look out! Jaime runs past Carrie and slaps his hand on to the robot, which begins smoking and shuts down. *'Lewis:' Huh? *'Carrie:' What was that? *'Jaime:' I overloaded it. Pump something with too much energy and eventually, it can't take it. *'Lewis:' Does that also work with humans? *'Jaime:' I don't know and I'd prefer to not find out. Carrie crushes a robot behind Jaime and Jaime looks up at her. *'Carrie:' Eye for an eye and all that. Carrie looks out and sees a number of different bright flashes and beams being fired. *'Carrie:' Man, lotta people fighting out there. It cuts to Oliver and a small group of other heroes fighting a large group of robots. One of them smashes through robots, another summons a shadow creature that begins attacking, yet another is ripping the robots apart, and Oliver himself is striking them with electrical blasts while jumping through the air. This all ends with him curling up into a ball and unleashing a massive electrical ball which wipes out the robots but hits a wire below the ground, sending an electrical current through it. The current travels to a large room full of wires which are all activated as a much larger robot with a blue glowing eye is seen waking up. *'Oliver: Yeah, we did it! take that you stupid-- The ground begins shaking. Some other students notice it, including Jaime. It stops for a few seconds but instantly afterward a massive blue laser bursts out of the ground as the giant robot jumps out of the newly formed hole in the road and slowly rises from the smoke. * '''Lewis: Holy crap! * Jaime: 'Stop saying that. Maggie and a few men in black are seen watching what is happening. *'Man in Black: I didn't know that thing was meant to be activated during this trial. *'Maggie:' It wasn't. *'Man in Black:' Oh... oh dear... The robot lets out a massive blast through the city, ripping through buildings. * Jaime: So do you guys have any plans? * Carrie: I'm a little afraid to go near that thing... * Lewis: I feel like you should know by now that I'm pretty stupid. So I can’t help. They hear loud noises and run out, seeing that the robot is blasting many students and has taken out Oliver and his team. *'Carrie:' Well we better think of a plan fast before that thing takes us all out! *'Jaime (thinking):' Okay, think fast, think fast, think fast... what do I do, what do I do...? Jaime remembers his demonstration of his powers and the lines "it might work on humans" and "does that also work on humans." *'Jaime: '''That's it! Jaime raises both of his hands in the air, slapping Lewis and Carrie on their backs. Lewis is seen on the ground, grabbing his head as his vocabulary slowly devolves into roaring noises and Carrie begins growing to massive sizes again, though this time she grows much, much larger. Lewis jumps in the air, ripping straight through the robot's torso and Carrie rams into it, tackling it to the ground and slamming it into the streets, shattering the robot's back and ripping one of its arms off. The robot tries to get back up only for its head to begin vibrating. It fires a massive laser into the air. The beam gets even larger and more uncontrolled when the robot's blue light eye shatters. The sheer power of the blast begins melting the robot until it finally stops and the robot collapses on to the ground, revealing Jaime has grabbed the robot's foot and overloaded it. *'Man in Black: Damn. They're good. *'''Maggie: Very good... It cuts to some time later. Maggie stands in front of a small crowd of students. *'Maggie: '''Ladies and gentlemen of Super Project Classroom One, I have not been fully honest with you. That training exercise wasn't to just see what your powers were like or how well you did in battle, it was also to see which of you worked best together. And those who did will be split into many different teams. Team Alpha will consist of the following students: Mandy Suite, Bart Boyle, Oliver Fate, and Kyle Monroe. From now on you will be known as Shadow Walker, Ram, Break Meister, and Spark Thrower. Next is Team Beta, consisting of Cynthia Chung, Kingsly Summers, Paul Michaels, and Thomas Stone. You are Freaky C, Knight King, Big Fish, and Scumbag. *'Kingsly:' Scumbag? how did you get that name? *'Thomas:' Probably the way you think I did. *'Jaime:' Hm... Cynthia Chung... Lewis, is that your sister? *'Lewis: Yup. She's my little sis. She's pretty cute. One time she came into the room with powder on her nose and it made her do one of those little tiny mouse squeak sneezes. *'''Jaime: This is a weird conversation that I've gotten myself in to. *'Maggie: '''Next is Team Gamma, consisting of Jaime Rains, Lewis Chung, and Carrie Quinn. Your heroes names are Alpha, Troll, and Skyscraper. *'Carrie: Hey, you hear that? we got paired together, pals! *'''Lewis: Troll? *'Carrie:' Well, you are green and you have pretty sharp teeth. *'Jaime: '''I can't help but feel the name Alpha is just asking to cause confusion. I am not the alpha at anything. *'Maggie: And the final team, Delta, will consist of Akira Takahashi, Samantha Souls, William Horner, Nicholas Morning, and Robert Moore. AKA, Teeth, Fear Monger, 131, The Fly, and Ghost. Now, for the assigned leaders of each team, Alpha will be led by Spark Thrower, Beta will be led by Freaky C, Gamma will be led by Alpha, and Delta will be led by 131. *'''Jaime: Wait, what? *'Lewis: '''Well, you're definitely the alpha now! *'Oliver: Wait, he ''gets to be a leader? his powers suck. *'Jaime: Hey, what gives, man? I thought we were friends. *'Oliver:' I just met you, we're not even acquaintances. *'Maggie:' Oliver and Jaime, you two show the two best kinds of leaders out there. Oliver, you are the type to look for the quickest way out as to not get anyone in your team hurt. And Jaime, you are one of the most resourceful people I have ever seen. *'Jaime: '''Oh... well, uh... thank you... *'Oliver: Please don't compare me to him... *'Jaime: '''Dude, seriously, what gives? you were really nice before! *'Oliver: You don't deserve to be a leader! *'Jaime:' Hey, at least you get to be one too. *'Oliver: '''But you shouldn't have! *'Maggie:' Please stop arguing or I will have you removed from the building. Oliver crosses his arms in disappointment. *'Maggie: Well, despite what some may believe, you all have a place here in the Super Project and I can tell that one day you will all be great heroes! *'''Jaime: Yeah... *'Oliver: '''Yeah! *'Jaime & Oliver:''' I'm gonna be the greatest hero that ever lived!